XxXCopySexXxX
by kickinthebase
Summary: A Copy X/Fefnir chapter fanfiction...Mmmmm...
1. Chapter 1: Outed

Copy X sighed as the two guardians left the castle, giving the door a swift kick shut. Never had he felt so insulted, so…angry. He could still hear them both-criticizing and mocking him like he was some kind of fool. "Copy X is no f-fool!" But Fefnir was the worst. It wasn't anything _he_ said-actually, he had said nothing. But it was his silence that bothered Copy the most. Silence after all those nights he'd made him scream… But, nevertheless, Leviathan and Fefnir had left him, and there at Dr. Weil's lair wasn't the first place he wanted to be. Still, Weil seemed to know what he was doing. And it was Zero who had broken up the four guardians… Zero who Fefnir and Leviathan were blindly following. Copy X was royally pissed.

He sat in his room, brooding over the way things were going, yelling at no one in particular. Better, he thought, to feel foolish bitching to no one than to be proved foolish by bitching to Weil. Besides, it was ten. Now Dr. Weil would be having what he called his "Special Alone Time". Copy X didn't want to know what that was, and he didn't intend to find out what would happen if he were to interrupt it. So instead, he yelled at the emptiness that filled the castle. "W-why have the g-guardians turned against Weil and me? Have we d-d-done something to make them thi-ink either of us is untrustworthy? Ha-have I not proven myself superior? Those ungrateful little-"

"Talking to yourself again?"

Copy X turned to see Fefnir standing in his doorway, arms crossed, leaning against the stone frame. "W-what are you doing here? How d-did you get in in?"

"You left the front door unlocked." Fefnir smirked. "And I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius."

"How d-dare you! Leaving me and then coming b-b-back to insult me further!"

"But I did come back."

Copy X felt the anger dissipate some. He had a point. But-"W-why?"

"What do you mean 'w-why'?"

"Why did you come back h-here?

Fefnir looked deep into the other reploid's eyes. "I love you, you stuttering buffoon!" Copy X's ruby red eyes widened, and he let himself fall onto the bed. "Does it come as that much of a surprise to you?" Fefnir asked. "Well, you have b-been kind of an a-asshole." His head didn't need to be raised to know just how pissed the other of the four guardians was: he could feel the glare burning holes into him. "If that's how you feel, then I'll just leave your sorry ass here! I'm sure Zero wouldn't mind a good fucking." Copy's head snapped up, the horror written clearly on his face. "You b-bitch!" And then when Fefnir turned to go: "W-wait, Feffy, please! I-I don't know what's h-hap-happening to me. I just feel so angry all-all the time. I'm sorry. I d-don't want you to g-go."

"You really need to stop whining." Copy X opened his eyes as Fef Joined him on the bed. "You're pretty stupid if you think that I would ever leave you. I just want you to leave Weil. He's no good for you. Only bad things can come from staying with him, Copy." He was the only one, Copy X realized, that had never called him Master X. "I will do it for you." He said, staring shyly back into Fef's eyes. "I'll leave Dr. Weil." This was a lie. Uke as he was, the reploid wouldn't-couldn't-leave him. He was the one, after all, who had rebuilt the replica of X. But, of course, Fefnir was satisfied with that answer. And, more than anything else, he just wanted to sex Copy up.

"Good. Now be a good little uke and hold still."

"W-what are you going to do?"

Fefnir smirked. "I'm going to fuck you. Not just up the ass but in every hole you own. I'll fuck you until you'll wish you were dead, and then I'll rub vinegar in the parts that are bleeding. Now hold still."

"W-W-WHAT?!"

"Relax, "Fefnir laughed. "I'm just going to invite Zero over here and get _him_ to hold you down while I rub vinegar in places you don't want it." Copy X's jaw dropped. "You really are too gullible," Fef said, closing the blue reploid's mouth shut and pressing his lips to it. "No vinegar. Although I should soak your sores in that after what you said to me. 'Asshole'. Honestly, where the hell did you ever hear such language?"

"Certainly not from you."

"Certainly not," he agreed. "Now can we do this without your incessant stuttering, or am I going to have to gag you?"

"M-m-m-may-m-may-may-"

But Fefnir already had his answer, taking off one of his own gloves and stuffing it into his mouth. "You ready for me to fill your other hole, Red-eyes?" Spurred on by the fervent nodding from his lover, the red and white guardian spaz-stripped out of his clothes-save the one white glove on his left hand-before pulling off Copy's suit, teasingly slow. He stood above Copy X, taking in fully the sight of him naked. That's when he noticed the new addition to the repaired reploid-about four inches of new addition.

"Oh, my. It seems as if this really is the new and improved Copy X."

"Mm?" It suddenly dawned on Fefnir what this new addition to Copy meant; what had to be done to get it. "Dr. Weil…I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna kill him for touching my uke's penis! He's gonna wish he never even thought of enlarging it a single damn inch!"

"Mmm?!"

"Shut up!" Fury flashed in his eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of a gagged, wide-eyed Copy X. "This is mine." Copy X blushed a shade of red, just one hue lighter than that of his eyes. He was beginning to realize that his partner wasn't kidding about the bleeding part of his threat. There was definitely going to be blood.

Fefnir's gloved hand never lightened its grip while his right hand clawed the letter 'F' into Copy's chest, ignoring the wriggling reploid making the letter jagged. All that mattered was that it was there-his mark on property rightfully his; property that, at the moment, made his prick stand stiff. He surveyed his work, using his free, ungloved hand to take hold of his hard-on-a grip not nearly as hard as the one he had on the red guardian's. Copy X bit down on the glove in his mouth to keep from screaming as his psychotic other half yanked up and down as if trying to start a fire. It hurt like hell. He tried to move his hands-was going to pry Fef's grip loose-but Copy's palms went straight to his chest instead, rubbing the toned muscles so invitingly in his reach. It made his blood pump faster and faster still until, finally, Fefnir let go, flexing his fingers like a writer that's held a pencil too long.

Both peckers throbbed with the pleasure of being able to breathe again-and Copy X believed his would have smiled had it a face. He pulled Fefnir to him before he had a chance to grab any other part of his small body and slipped his finger into Fef's open mouth. It was a lame distraction, though. Fefnir wanted action. Copy had barely thirty seconds of pleasant relief before he was flipped to his stomach. That's when the pain and the blood really started to flow.

There was no lubrication of any kind, no warning. Just a fullness that hadn't been there a second before. And pain. And-though Copy could scarcely believe he was feeling it-a strange, warped sense of ecstasy. He felt surer with each thrust that he was going to be pounded straight through the bed; felt sure that his very insides were bleeding. Yet it was only a sticky red stream of blood that flowed out of his rectum, which he welcomed with open arms. It was his only source of lessening the friction between his tight ass hole and the massive dick grating in and out of it. It actually wasn't long before the whole insertion was running smoothly, Copy X trying to ignore that this was thanks to his own blood. And Fefnir had finally calmed down. It was still spaz-sex they were having; spaz-sex-with less torture.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that." Fefnir laughed a bit sadistically and pulled out of the relieved guardian. "I feel like I haven't even touched-" Feffy flipped him onto his back again and moved down so that he was speaking to Copy's crotch-"your poor, hardening member."

"You've touched it plenty," is what Copy _tried_ to say, but of course, it came out as no more than mumbling and grunts.

Fefnir was kneeling on the floor and had his pole in his mouth before Copy X tried to speak again. Whatever he was going to say came out in moans. And the red reploid was back to teasing again. His tongue would swirl around first the tip, then the base, and then flick lightly, tantalizingly over the top. Then repeat. And repeat. And then Copy X had had enough. His annoyance had reached its end, shocking Fefnir and himself by what he did next. Copy shoved his mostly unattended cock to the back of Fefnir's throat. Fef coughed and choked in surprise, sending amazing vibrations throughout the uke's body. He expected to get dry ass-fucked again-maybe with vinegar this time-as a punishment, or perhaps something creatively worse. But, alas, no. Copy X peeked through shut eyes and saw that Fefnir was-much to his utter amazement and relief-still deep-throating his stiff one. He felt himself reaching his peak with each movement of the other's tongue. His breaths came short and fast. Shorter and faster. He could feel his body preparing for a release and-

And Dr. Weil stepped through the door just in time to see Copy X shoot his load.

Fefnir pushed away from him, scrambling to redress. Copy had just sat up by the time he was putting his helmet on. Weil stared, speechless, as Fef tossed Copy X his clothes and he redressed.

"How disgusting." Weil was looking at the bed. "How can you even stand to sleep there after that?" Copy's red eyes ignited with indignation. "Considering what you probably do during your 'Special Alone Time', you shouldn't be so disgusted." Fefnir stared at Copy X, unsure if he liked this side of the reploid. But he had to admit: it was kind of endearing. "Well, aren't you cute when you're defensive?" he said, loving the blush he got in return. "Yes," Weil agreed, eyeing his loyal guardian, "he is." Fefnir's eyes narrowed, the old man returning the look. "You know," he said, keeping his contemptuous gaze on the red reploid, "I'm going to have to kill him."

"What-"

"You can't t-touch him!" Copy X stood up off the bed and stepped protectively in front of Fefnir. "Master X, he defiled you. He must pay!"

"If anything I should be paying him!" Fefnir would have laughed were he not in shock at the outburst. "I know your l-lit-little secret, Dr. Weil!" Copy had no true knowledge of any secret the doctor might have had, but he figured it was worth a shot. Fefnir was always saying how much of a sneaky bitch he was…

Dr. Weil stopped. His eyes widened and color flew to his cheeks. "That's right," Copy X said, gaining confidence, "I know what you do at night." Actually, Copy had never _wanted_ to know what he did at night, and he'd always avoided finding out-until now, of course.

"I-I can explain." Cold sweat stood out on Dr. Weil's forehead. "I was, uh, holding it for a friend."

"Dr. Weil," Fefnir smirked, "you have no friends."

"Fine!" The doctor's entire wrinkly, decrepit face was red. "So I have a moderately large collection of gay pornography. So what? I'm an old man; I'm lonely. It's not like any certain reploid was putting out for me." He looked at Copy. "After all I've done for you, what have you given me?" But neither of them could reply; both were laughing too hard to speak. "Stop laughing, you assholes!"

"What was that?" Fefnir said, hiccupping through dieing laughter. "You wanna do _what _to our ass holes?

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill all the reploids! I'll-"

"You can't touch us." Fefnir was looking dead at Weil. "If you so much as lay a finger on either of us, your secret's gonna spread faster than wildfire." Dr. Weil closed his eyes. "Is that the way you feel, Master X?"

"Y-y-y-y-" Fefnir wrapped his arm around Copy X. "That's the way he feels."

"Please just exit my castle." Weil's eyebrow's creased. "Thanks for everything, Feffy." Copy X looked at his love with tears in his eyes. The blood red-colored reploid planted a kiss on his stuttering lover's lips and patted the top of his helmet. "You did good, Master X." Copy beamed and blushed a deep pink. "We should do this again sometime." Sarcasm dripped off each of Weil's words. "I bet you'd like that." Fefnir flashed the newly outed doctor a sickening smile as he pushed past him out the door. "Oh-and if you touch my uke's penis again, I'll cut off what's left of yours. Bye-bye, faggot."

And just like that, Copy X's Feffy was gone. "I'll be in my room for the remainder of the night," Weil said in his usual cold, grated voice, and he left without another word. Copy gathered just enough energy to wash up, shedding his dirtied clothes when he crawled afterwards under the covers of his bed. His fingers caressed the scar of the new 'F' mark in his chest and just for a second, he flashed back to the moment it had been etched into his skin. Weil, meanwhile, stood in his lab-carefully planning out the destruction of every reploid; the easy betrayal of Copy and an even easier death of Fefnir. Yet Copy X slept peacefully; the Maverick virus-induced anger he'd been feeling settled and a big, tired smile stretched across his lips as he dreamed of him and his red reploid semme making love. This time, there was no queer old man to interrupt.


	2. Chapter 2: Rising Up

"H-how long has it been?" The remake of X asked himself, small hand unconsciously touching in between his legs. If it was still there, why had it not been working? The reploid thought back to the last time he'd had sex, _with Fefnir_, he reminded himself in mixed contempt and wistfulness. That had been almost four weeks ago, and his dearest Feffy had been spending too much time with Zero. He despised that guardian more than Mavericks ever since he claimed that Copy was not the exact replication of X. He would never admit to being probably weaker, though he had already lost to Zero once-pure luck, Copy X always said. "How c-can Fefnir stand such m-mis-misguided _insolence_ from that n-n-nasty little tact-tactless sad excuse f-for-for a- _hey_!" Hopeful eyes cast down to his suddenly tingling member. Sadly, tingling was all it was doing. "Curses! Leave it up t-to Ceil to re-re-re-recreate a defective reploid!" He clenched his fists, as he did all too often lately. "I am leader of th-the four g-guar-guardians. I am a juh-genius. I am bet-etter and stronger than the origin-n-nal X! _Why is my penis so unresponsive?_ - O-ow," Now he'd done it; squeezing his manhood till it pulsed unpleasantly was just the thing to do to ensure that it never worked again.

He could go to Fefnir, right? _Of c-course not_, he thought almost immediately. Copy X could hear him already, laughing, calling him names-limp noodle, most likely. And Weil-well, little more than a few words had passed between them since he'd outed himself about the porn. Copy shuddered some; he doubted _Weil's_ noodle was ever limp. They spent practically all of their time avoiding each other- the reploid in his room, trying to-um-resolve an issue; the doctor in his lab, Copy X prayed, working. Like it mattered; Dr. Weil deserved the silent treatment after _daring_ to threaten his beloved fighting dragon.

_Your beloved fighting dragon who hasn't called since he last fucked you_.

I'm sure he's been busy, being a guardian and everything.

_You mean, busy _screwing _a guardian, like Zero_. His rational mind was becoming more of an ass since the virus. Copy shook his head, though the thought had occurred to him before. So Fefnir really could be cheating. And how unfair that would be; Copy X couldn't even get it up to screw anyone else. Life was hard. _Too bad my cock's not_. He looked down, scorn on his face and tongue. "St-stupid-id, worthle-less prick. And stupid p-penis, too." Sure, Fefnir, valiant commander of the Army of Ash and Flames, had been unquestioningly loyal to X, but was this true about his loyalty to X's copy? As soon as he got it together, he'd call Fefnir and give him hell. Maybe he could ask Weil for an update, or something? If he can make his dick longer, surely he could make it perform. Anyway, it was his only hope; he'd have to play nice.

The reploid knocked on the door to the lab, listening for signs that the doctor was in (moaning, perhaps). Another shudder. "D-duh-doctor Weil? Are you, uh, w-work-working in there?" No answer. Actually, it was completely quiet. Copy poked his head in, taking no chances of walking in on something. But it was empty of humans, reploids, at least from the look of it. The lab itself was as vast as the rest of the castle, yet not nearly as spacious. Every inch of every table was covered in paper, forbidding-looking books, maps-mostly of Neo Arcadia. Furniture made of old scrap metal and destroyed Mavericks was placed helter-skelter about. Copy couldn't help being reminded of the human's Holocaust where men called Nazis, he heard, used the skin of people to decorate. In any case, the disorganization of it all irked the crap out of him. On one side of the room, he noticed, Weil kept his bottles, flasks of every shape and size. It was a typical mad scientist's dream laboratory, except that the one in question was bright and sterile. Flowers (mostly alive) were even placed in pots beneath the biggest window which overlooked the deepest lake in NA, an attempt at some classic floral décor-much more comforting, the reploid thought, than the furniture. Though he had not been inside since his creation, not a single detail of the place surprised Copy X. It was fascinating all the same. His eyes swept over the ceilings and floors, both a shade of blue about the color of Weil's keen eyes.

And then something made the loudest bang he'd ever heard, sending him into a twitching frenzy. He waited for the nagging spiel of Weil, knew he'd never be allowed back in the lab. (A damn shame, too, because this was his birthplace and he'd hoped to explore it further.) Until he saw the reflection of lights behind him, heard a massive machine starting up. He turned, slightly relieved, but what he saw quickly turned his relief into confusion. Several pieces of what looked like reploid armor were being fed out onto a conveyer belt. "What is this, s-s-suh-ome k-kind of factory?" That's when he noticed the color of the metal pieces: the exact red of Fefnir's.

"What the hell? What are you doing in here!" Dr. Weil looked foreign with his eyes squinted more than usual, anger flaring brightly behind the blue. "N-n-nuh-nuh-nothing, doctor." Copy X stuttered harsher under the glare. "N-nuh-nuh-nuh-nothing, eh?" He mocked, his gaze falling suspiciously behind the reploid. His eyes narrowed until they were slits and no blue could be seen. "What do you want, Master X?" Copy dared not look behind him, though he wanted to badly. "I-I-I-I-I j-just w-wan-wanted-"

"Wanted _what_?"

It was now or never, and better to tell him so he didn't think Copy X untrustworthy. "I w-was wonder-ering if you c-could give me an upgrade. Suh-Ceil clearly s-screw-screwed up my c-coding." Weil eyed him, contemplating. "What for?" He said at last. Copy blushed. "Well? Out with it."

"I have been h-having praw-problems with my um… S-s-see, I…" he couldn't bring himself to do it. But Dr. Weil was looking at him expectantly. "I c-can't can't get-et it up." As soon as the words were out Weil's eyes widened and then shut as he was thrown into a fit of laughter. "M-maybe-oh God, that's rich- you sh-should," he snorted, not mocking this time but legitimately having trouble speaking in between bouts of laughter, "try Viagra," he finished, and Copy X, burning with fury, began storming out. "Oh wait, wait." Copy stopped at the door without looking at the doctor. As suddenly as he started laughing, he had stopped and his voice became threateningly serious. "Never enter my lab again-especially when I'm not inside it." The reploid was not about to argue with that tone, Master or no. He retreated to his own bedroom to-of course-brood.

"That was fucking fantastic." He was standing in front of his mirror, gaze below his waist. "Didn't even grab any porn," he muttered. Although that, he knew, wouldn't have helped anything. Just knowing that sick old bastard got off to it would kill any chances of a boner. "And so," Copy sighed, "ends the sex life of one soft reploid."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

The sound of Weil's voice behind him-the innuendo only adding to the blue reploid's revulsion-made Copy X's eye twitch. "What do you want?"

"I thought you'd be happier to see me."

"Why the hell would I-" but his words died off as he spun around. It was certainly not Weil who stood in the doorway. "Feffy!"

"That's more like it," the red guardian smiled. "Now come here."

"I swear, it's ee-eery how g-good your impression of Dr. Weil is," he said, burying his face in Fefnir's chest. "Oh is it?" Weil's voice again. Copy X almost got chills. "Y-you s-seriously-ly can't duh-duh-do that when I have my a-arms around you." His lover chortled, but relented. "I'm sorry for not coming around," he said in Copy's ear. Copy X had almost forgotten, pushing the taller reploid away. "W-why did you not c-call me? I am your Master. Your j-juh-job is to protec-protect me."

"My job," his voice was low as he replied, "is to protect Neo Arcadia." The small reploid's red pupils flashed. "_E-excuse me_?"

"My job," he spoke in the same low tone, "is to protect this land from people like Weil."

"What has h-he ever d-done to y-you-you?"

"He kills reploids!"

"_We _kill _M-mavericks_. And y-you should th-thank us for s-say-saving you the trouble!" His arm smashed against the mirror, shattering glass that sprayed over his shiny blue armor, and he continued to breathe hard, unharmed. "Thank you? You're practically a Maverick yourself!" This was the wrong thing to say. Copy's armor changed from brilliant X blue to white and gold, save his helmet. With two wing-like extensions protruding from the upper back, an additional five from the helmet, and a final two from the sides of his X-Buster, Copy X was in Seraph Form before Fefnir could take back what he'd said to provoke this. But he looked so ethereal and angelic, even with his demonic ruby eyes…

"G-GET OFF ME!" The red-eyed angel was screaming and pushing, but Fefnir did not budge-he was by far stronger. A sadistic little cocked smile was on his face that would have made Copy X's stomach churn had he not been furious. "GET OFF!" The smile broadened. "Didn't stutter that time."

"G-GET GET O-O-O-"

"I spoke too soon. What are you going to do, huh, baby? Perform the Nova Strike?"

Copy looked into Fef's eyes with a sea of contempt. If he could just get out from underneath him, his lover could see his full strength and fury. Truth was, he felt weak, shaking with hunger to hurt him… Or was this another kind of hunger? Fefnir being on top of him like this-

"Look who's come up to play."

"What?" Copy X felt relief drown him until he couldn't move, because just between his legs, a very important muscle had indeed risen to the occasion. "Oh, _f-finally_!" Fef laughed, though he didn't fully understand. His hands traveled down to the spot that hadn't been touched in what felt like ages. Copy was already moaning, squeezing his partner's shoulder armor. "Sensitive, I see." The red reploid worked his hand softly, careful to avoid the protruding wings above him. Both were fully clothed, even as both the Master and Guardian commenced grinding, hard-on against hard-on. "What are you doing?" Copy X had lifted Fefnir and began feeling behind him, then in front, a curious grin on his face. "L-looking for the vi-vinegar." Fef laughed again, heartily this time. "I didn't bring it. This time." Copy leaned into his love's ear and whispered, "Damn, that's a sh-shame." But again, Fefnir chose the wrong words.

"I love you, Master X, my red-eyed angel."

"I love you too, my brave commander." Copy X now had no doubt about his Guardian's commitment. He did, however, doubt that he could get hard again. "Say s-something dir-dirty," he pleaded.

"Dirty? You couldn't handle it."

"Godd-d-dammit!"

Fefnir stared. "I-I-I'm soft ag-again."

"So you are," he said, surprised, feeling Copy's limp member through his bodysuit. "What happened?"

"I d-don't know," Copy lied. He knew by now that he only got hard when he was angry, and that Fefnir's lack of violence killed it. _The one time he decides to be sweet… _The soft Master X rolled off onto the floor, slightly annoyed, but not enough to make things happen. As they lied there next to each other, Fefnir fell silent, obviously lost so deep in thought he did not even notice as Copy X came out of Seraph Form. Back in blue, he waited for the other to speak. But when he eventually did, Copy wished he hadn't.

"I think Weil needs to leave Neo Arcadia." He went hastily on before Copy X could reply, though the look on his face plainly said that he didn't want to hear it. "He's using you, C. Like you're his puppet and he's the-"

"I'm Master Eh-X. H-h-he is my ad-advisor. I run Neo Arcadia. And Dr. V-Weil does w-well by m-me." It didn't matter that he and Weil had fought; Weil was helping save his beautiful city, and that mattered more than anything. Fefnir was talking very loud and fast now. "He rules you; you obey his every suggestion and command. If he doesn't leave, he'll destroy the city that you love. And you're helping him do it." That was all he could take. Virus-enhanced anger was coursing through him so that he spoke through a clenched jaw. "Get out."

"C, it's true."

"G-get out." Fefnir knew better than to defy Master X when he spoke like that. He could practically hear the reploid ticking, ready to go off. No, it was good for both of them if he did as he was told, he was Copy's guardian after all.

Copy X paced his room, a red sky over his city as if all of Neo Arcadia was as irate as he. A large portion of the night was spent marching his thoughts into the ground beneath him as he walked a path that ran straight through the mirror glass which crunched under his weight. "J-just wait t-till-till Fefnir receives p-punishme-ent for this. H-his master will sh-show him! M-m-make him be-behave like a l-loy-loyal guardian sh-sh-should!" With more force than he meant, he threw off his helmet, armor, then began stripping off his body suit when he noticed something- the only thing that took his mind off Fefnir that night. He was hard again.


End file.
